Dueling is not so Childish
by Bajita-chan
Summary: When Kaoru manages to go to the Duel Academy with her brothers she'll learn that the duels are not just a game, they're much more; in other universes they can define who'll live and who'll die. And she'll learn it by force. [English is not my first language so be gentle with me. Bit of shipping but I'm not sure]
1. Prologue

Hello everyone. So... this is like one of my first fanfics in English (because I'm from Argentina and Spanish is my first language) and I wanted to do a crossover between the two things I love the most, YuGiOh GX and Powerpuff Girls Z (yeah I like that version. Honestly, is not that bad)

I only have a couple of things to say before we begin:

1) I'll use the American names for the YGO characters. Yeah I know I souldn't but, I'm not used to their original names and I would get confused. Since YGO GX was dubbed in Spánish the American names were used, so I'm used to them and I know who is who. (This will not apply for the PPGZ characters)

2) While the story will be setted around the events of the third season (hence the title), my main focus will be Kaoru. While this progresses this focus will change when certain two appear but, I'll get to that later if this gets enough support.

3) I never ever wrote a duel. So... I'll only write them when I think it's really necessary, if not I'll mention them from a third person perspective

I think that's everything.

_**Neither "Yugioh GX" or "Powerpuff Girls Z" belong to me.**_

* * *

**[PROLOGUE]**

"**She got her head in the clouds, and she's not backing down... This girl is on Fire!**"

A door suddenly being opened ruined the moment for the teenager who was listening to some music while doing homework. Outside of the bedroom was a boy between twelve and thirteen, he has spiky green hair and his eres are also green; he had a smirk on his face, pleased with what he found.

"I didn't know you could sing sis'. You have a nice voice!" He said amused and enjoying the moment.

The teenage girl was very embarrassed. Is not usual to find her singing since is not her thing, but it was worst because her little brother found her doing it.

"Shouldn't you be doing your OWN homework, Shou?!" She asked angrily, fits closed as she was ready to chase him around the house if Shou did or said something else about it.

"I finished like half an hour ago." He answered, still with that smirk on his face. "You would too if you weren't singing."

"That's it, you're dead!"

Sho Matsubara ran for his life, away of his fearsome sister Kaoru Matsubara who just wanted to give him a lesson; maybe a smack on his head and that's it, because she wouldn't hurt his little brother as annoying as he is.

'Well, could be worst...' She though to herself. 'It could've been both Shou and Dai, and Dai would never let this slip.'

Kaoru is no ordinary girl, for a lot of different reasons. First of all she doesn't act like others girls of her age, and by that I mean that she doesn't fall over celebrities neither she talks about boys; she also doesn't wear "typical girl clothes" like skirts and so for. Her personality doesn't help either since she's cold and sarcastic, also rude and can get angry easily, but those who know her know that she i indeed an enjoyable girl who knows how to have fun.

There is another reason. She used to be one of the Powerpuff Girls since the Chemical Z got her years ago when she was eleven. At first she didn't wanted to be a silly heroine of justice with two other girls in the same situation, Momoko and Miyako, but with time she got used to it and started to enjoy it. Her favourite part would be when she had the chance to kick and smack the enemies. The first two years were great, the best of her life, but an accident happened which involved her family and that made her quit the team, leaving both Momoko and Miyako, as well as the Professor Utonioum, Ken and Peach. Even if she's not a heroine anymore Kaoru still have the Chemical Z in her DNA, so her super strengh and other of her small abilities are still with her.

Nowdays she's a regular teenager who enjoys playing sports and spend time with her family; her father just returned from Mexico to relax a little from his new career as a professional wrestler. One thing only her family knows is that she let her hair grow, and that is thanks to her mother. Now her raven hair goes to her waist, but is still messy and she never stopped wearing different hats, specialy at school so nobody could see her long hair. Kaoru became very distant with Momoko and Miyako since she quitted the Powerpuff Girls.

Just when Kaoru managed to catch Shou, Dai arrived home from his part-time job. Dai is the oldest of the Matsubara siblings, being twenty two years old he just started to have plans of moving to his own apartment. Dai has green hair like Shou but his is darker, his eyes era green too but are a bit darker like his hair.

"Fighting again? What happened this time?" He asked to his younger siblings very amused.

"Big sis' was singing!" Shou almost yelled the answer.

"Don't scream in my ear, Shou! And I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were."

"Was not."

"Oh wow..." Dai couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of him. Their parents, Tokio and Mitsuko laughed with him. This stuff is usual in their family. "I would love to hear you sing, Kaoru."

"Well I'm sorry..." She smacked Shou's head before letting him free. "That is not going to happen, ever."

"Dai, dear." Their mother, Mitsuko, talked. "Why are you here so early? I though you have to work until midnight tonight." She asked to her son curiously.

"I was going to, but I recived a letter from Chancellor Sheppard."

At this the house went silent and the other four members of the family just stared at Dai as if this was some kind of joke. Dai, when he was sixteen, was invited to attend the Duel Academy, to learn how to duel and everything. He accepted and for two years he was in an island playing a card game and getting evaluated for it. Both Kaoru and Shou were envious of him at first because they though it was just win some duels and that's it, but when he returned and told the family everything... well, they stopped feeling jealous of Dai.

"Him?" Tokio was who asked after twenty seconds of silence.

"What does he want? You graduated years ago." Mitsuko also asked.

"Well, he first wanted to know how I was doing with my life but then offered me a part-time job at the Duel Academy."

Everyone reminded silent again.

"Work there? As what?" Shou asked this time.

"I would be an assistant, Mrs. Fontaine assistant to be exact. I will help her with the gym classes and in the infarmary if it's needed." Dai answered.

"And you want to?" This time it was Kaoru who talked.

"Yeah! It would give me experience and I can also return to the Duel Academy. I miss that place a lot." Dai sighed happily. Inside he was extremely happy with this desition, but not everything was settle. "But that's not it, he offered me something else." And once again, Dai got the attention of his family.

"What?" Shou asked.

"Chancellor Sheppard was so kind to offer me to go with two members of my family, obviously youngers than me." Dai said, and then he looked to Kaoru and Shou. "And I want to bring my little siblings with me."

At first nobody said or did anything to the big news, but Shou was the first to react as he screamed with joy before hugging his big brother tightly.

"Really? For real?! Oh gosh, you're the best Dai!"

"You really want us to go with you?" Kaoru asked still shocked by the news.

"If I didn't wanted I wouldn't have told you about it, right?" Dai looked at her sisted, smiled and winked at her.

And then the only female (besides her mother) smiled, feeling geniuenly happy.

"We'll go to the Duel Academy! Can you believe it Shou?"

"I still think it's just a dream! Woho!"

Both Kaoru and Shou were the happiest kids on Earth for half an hour. After they calmed down Dai explained that they'll travel with a cruise to the academy, and they'll only stay there for one semester. However, he did not mention one little fact about them going to the Duel Academy because he knew that if he told them now his siblings would say no. Better reveal the little surprise one they arrived.

Little did they know that this would be a semester none of them would forget, specially Kaoru Matsubara.

* * *

So, what do you think?

**Coments? Feed back?**


	2. Chapter I

... wow.

I... never thought I would be able to log in into this account again. I thought I had forgotten the password forever. And yet here I am. But even with my account back I wasn't planning on continuing this, I lost the original file to this fanfiction two years ago since it got corrupted, and who would be interested in this silly crossover to begin with?

Turns out somebody is. I don't know who you are, Mr. or Mrs. Anonymus person who left that comment a couple of months ago, but thank you. Discoering that gave me confidense and motivation to write again. And I'm here with a new chapter.

I'll probably read that over and over just to get excited when opening Word in my computer. But I think I'll be slow because I need to seriously re watch the third season. It's 2017, I made that prologue in 2014, my memory is not fresh guys. But I'll try to be resonsable and update this as often as I can!

But even if only one person reads this, **thank you**.

_**Neither "Yugoh GX" nor "Powerpuff Girls Z" belong to me.**_

* * *

**[CHAPTER I]**

The trip to the Duel Academy lasted almost three days, but they had to wait two more for the cruise to arrive Japan. Thankfully the Matsubara family didn't have to travel to another town to get to the port, but even then, both Kaoru and Shou were very excited to go to the academy. After all, they've heard so many awesome things from Dai that it was impossible to not get excited about it, even if they were going to be there for only a semester.

As soon as they went on board and parted from Japan the siblings knew why they had to wait a few days for the cruise to arrive, it just so happened that this year the Duel Academy will have exchange students from other duel academies from around the world, apparently four to be exact plus a teacher. Dai was just as surprised as his little siblings.

The three days were uneventful. Kaoru spent most of her time locked in her room and only leaves for the meals, and at night to enjoy the view when no one's around. Show's the one who told her about the other guys, or at least from what he's seen from afar. There's a guy who spends most of his time in his room like Kaoru, an Australian who even brought a crocodile with him (and at first Kaoru didn't believe Shou when he told her this), the teacher is nowhere to be seen, and he at least shared a 'hi' with the last guy who seemed friendly enough.

Once they arrived to the Duel Academy (and thank god because seeing nothing but water was starting to get boring, according to Shou), Kaoru and Shou followed Dai to the principal's office, both to say hi and to present themselves to the authorities. Kaoru was glad to not have to show herself in front of the whole school like the exchange students, that would've been embarrassing; Dai must be presented to everyone since he'll be an assistant, so he'll be next to the teachers during the opening ceremony. But meeting the principal was better than expected, he turned out to be nice.

But once they left his office… Dai dropped the bomb.

"We are going to be doing WHAT?" Kaoru and Shou screamed loudly, mostly due to the shock.

But Dai was already expecting a reaction like that.

"It was part of the deal-"

"You could've told us that part of the kicker to coming here was to LEARN HOW TO DUEL." Kaoru kept yelling.

"Yeah." Shou agreed. "You made it sound so… not fun when you returned years ago."

"Well, it is true that is not all just fun and games." Dai chuckled. "But it's very interesting, and I think you could be good at this."

"You think?" Kaoru frowned.

"I do." Dai nodded. "In fact, I want to give you this."

From his bag, Dai pulled out two small boxes and handed one to Kaoru and Shou, their respective boxes had their names on it so there wouldn't be any confusion. Shou was the first to open his and gasped loudly when he saw what was inside.

"My own deck!"

"Yep."

"Oh boy, this is amazing!" Shou was grinning, like if today was his birthday. "Thanks bro!" And went to hug his big brother tightly.

Meanwhile Kaoru took her time to open the book and see her own deck. She felt both happy and overwhelmed at the same time, but when looking at the cards themselves she was… surprised, to say the least. There was centrally a theme going on, a lot of thunder and muscle type monsters, but also a mix of Nordic mythology as well. It was weird, but… she liked it.

"Thanks Dai." Kaoru finally said, giving her brother a thumb up. "I have no effing clue how did you manage to get these, but it's awesome."

"You can thank Principal Sheppard later, those were sent with the letter and the invitation."

After that the Matsubara siblings had an hour to relax before the opening ceremony. Since they're basically guests both Kaoru and Shou will be staying at the Obelisk Blue dormitory, which looked like to be where the rich kids live (at least to Kaoru) since boy and girls have separate dorms.

Kaoru was surprised by how big her temporal room was, it was bigger than her room back in Tokyo (and she lives in an apartment so… she is used to small spaces). Heck her wardrove was bigger than the bathroom at her house! She sighed in relief at not finding anywhere the girl's uniform, not that she minded wearing a uniform but… the guys have a better uniform! Just a jacket with the colour of their dorm and that's it, why do the girls have to wear that really adjusted small dress, with the mini skirt and everything? Nu uh, Kaoru is more than happy to wear her regular clothes and her hat, maybe she could tie her hair up in a ponytail but only if it gets too hot.

Later that day, during the opening ceremony, Kaoru stayed afar from the other students, not taking a seat like Shou who wanted to make friends already and was sitting next to a couple of guys, one in red and the other in yellow.

The ceremony was like every other opening ceremony, just focused on duels here, but actually knowing the names of the exchange students was good for Kaoru (and she could hear Shou laughing and smirking at her when she saw the Australian guy with the crocodile) But what surprised her the most was the teacher, who seemed like out of the military or out of a military like movie. He must've known about Shou and herself because during his speech he didn't look away from her, as if this was some sort of warning.

After it ended Kaoru left the place fast to not get in the middle of the walking crowd. Well, at least she'll get to see a duel for the first time, and live nonetheless.

And so, Kaoru began to slowly follow the big crow of students in red, yellow and blue, without saying a word and hopefully nobody would pay attention to a girl not wearing the silly uniform and begin to ask her questions. She just wants to get there, and make sure Shou doesn't get lost in the process. She began to wonder if her little brother was already at the place until she heard him call her.

"Sis'!" And it was from behind.

Turning around, Kaoru found Shou with three males, two wearing the blue jacket and one with yellow. It surprised her to no end, one of the blue guys looked as arrogant as ever, it kind of reminded her of her annoying classmate Princess Morbucks, the smallest in height was wearing glasses and looked kind of shy. The third however, Kaoru couldn't concentrate on his appearance: his yellow bandana being very distractive, not to mention his muscles which she stared more than she should, but there was something about him…

Something… familiar.

"Where have you been? I began to wonder if you got sucked in with the other kids." She joked at her brother.

"At least I'm social." He remarked back at her.

"I take my time with these things, you little rascal." Once she was close enough, Kaoru ruffled Shou's hair while chuckling. "Who're these, anyway?"

"Hmph." The male with the arrogant look was staring at her unimpressed. "Do you really not know who I am?"

"Should I? Not like I care anyways." She shrugged. "You're probably just a spoiled brat."

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me."

"Uuuuhm…" The small one with the glasses talked. "I know Chazz can be…. Well… him, but I can assure you he's nice."

"If… you say so." It was hard to believe. This 'Chazz' remided her too much of Princess Morbucks, and not in a good way.

"You're Shou's sister, right? Nice to meet you." With a gentle smile, he offered her a hand to shake. Which she took. "My name's Cyrus Truesdale. This is Chazz Princeston on my left, and this is Hassleberry."

Kaoru went from glaring at Chazz to looking a bit surprised at the more muscular guy. Hassleberry… that name sounded familiar. Way too familiar. And apparently, she wasn't the only one spacing out, because he himself wasn't saying anything either. He's just staring at her… and Shou broke the silence with his laughter.

"What's so funny?" She asked her brother.

"How come I remember from mom's stories but you don't?" He continued laughing.

"What are you talking about?"

"You…"

Hassleberry spoke, to which she turned to him. She still had that gut feeling of familiarity when looking at him. That yellow bandana felt so familiar, as if this wasn't the first time she saw that thing. But just like her, Hassleberry was staring at her whole being up and down surprised.

"Kaoru… is it really you?" At the question, she could only nod, but her facial expression still showed confusion towards him. "Don't you remember me? It's me, Tyranno Hassleberry. We used to live on the same neighbourhood."

Kaoru remembers few things from her childhood, thankfully all good memories thanks to her family and big brother. But once she began to force herself to remember, her eyes grew wide. Now, a distant memory feels fresh like water, as if it only happened yesterday.

Dai was not the only one she played a lot with. There was a family on the neighbourhood where she grew up, friends of her parents for many years, who also had a child. Since they lived basically next door, Kaoru and Hassleberry would always play together: getting dirty in the mud, playing hide and seek, pretending to find dinosaurs on the backyard of his house. He was his first friend, the bandana being a gift from her to him for his seventh birthday. And for her seventh birthday he gave her the hat, the one she always wears and takes care of and was too big for her when she was seven. A year later his family had to move because of his dad's job, and now Kaoru remembers how sad she felt when he left, how alone she was for having no other friends than Hassleberry, how much she needed hi growing up…

Now she feels horrible for forgetting about him.

"Oh my god…" Kaoru took off her hat to hide her face with it. A mix of shame and happiness that she did not want to display. "It's really you."

But even then, despite having a few tears on her eyes Kaoru moved straight to Hassleberry and hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped around her figure just as tightly. When kids, they were about the same height, now he was a few centimetres taller than her, not to mention stronger with those muscles, but Kaoru didn't care. He could be a pipsqueak and she would've minded, because she would've still found her first friend, her best childhood friend.

"I can't believe you still have the bandana." She chuckled in between small and silent tears, and the strong hug.

"I'm always cleaning it. I can't think of a day I didn't wear it." He laughed as well, lifting her from the ground a few centimetres. "And you still have the hat."

"Is a treasure to me." Kaoru's smle dropped when looking at him. "I feel bad for forgetting about you."

"Don't." Hassleberry patted her back, leaving her on the ground again while grinning. "I could never get angry at you."

"You're acting like a couple."

Chazz's comment made them turn around to the rest. Chazz was unamused, looking at the pair weird out, Cyrus was intrigued by what was happening and Shou was just staring at his sister while wiggling his eyebrows.

"We're not!" Hassleberry replied, ending the hug but still standing close to Kaoru. "We're childhood friends."

"Childhood best friends." She corrected. "And quit looking at me like that Shou!"

Shou could only laugh and Kaoru just rolled her eyes. She can already imagine it, Shou running to tell Dai about this and making a phone call to mom and dad to do the same. He makes a deal out of everything, even the good things.

The small group walked together to the gym to watch the first duel of the year. Shou getting excited about it and listening to Cyrus talk about his friend Jaden, the guy in red selected by the teacher just minutes before. Chazz walked in silence, arms crossed and looking indifferent, but would also interrupt Cyrus just to add that he's better at duels than Jaden. Kaoru and Hassleberry walked behind them, talking to each other to mostly catch up after all these years; they didn't break apart, holding hands all the way while laughing at the stores they were telling to each other, mentioning their new likes and dislikes, what old habits they still have… and all the way to the gym they laughed like if there's no tomorrow, and who can blame them? They haven't seen each other in years.

During the duel itself, whenever Kaoru was confused by the rules of the game Hassleberry would whisper to her about how the game works and such. Watching a duel for the first time was interesting, but Kaoru was more impressed by the type of monsters the two guys have on their decks… at the same time she thought some of them were ridiculous.

'Aliens, really? And animals with gemstones?' She whispered at some point to her friend, to which he only chuckled in understanding. From an outsider perspective, this sounds ridiculous, but when he told her about his dinosaur deck she only said 'Well, seems fitting. You had a lot of dinosaur toys when we were kids'. They were shut up by a guy named Aster Phoenix who arrived out of nowhere in silence, just to watch this particular duel and then leave. Shou, who was sitting next to Kaoru, showed more excitement for the duel and was cheering for Jaden, the friend in common of the group.

If was fun to watch. Kaoru, while having a good time, was trying to take mental notes to learn quickly how to duel in the future.

Later that day, both Jaden and Jesse were comparing their decks while the rest were staring at the pair surprised. Apparently those two are very alike.

"Must be weird." Kaoru said in a low tone. "To find someone who is too much like you."

"It's kind of freaky, yeah." Cyrus agreed with her.

"At least there isn't another Chazz." Aster added, standing from very afar of the group itself.

"Hey, what does that mean?" Chazz looked pissed at the other rich boy.

Kaoru was laughing at his reaction while Aster began to walk away, without even saying goodbye. Hassleberry was laughing as well, standing next to her while Cyrus only sighed at the reactions from everyone.

"How long are you staying?" The dino-boy asked, looking at the female.

"Only a semester. Then me and my bros are going back to Tokyo."

"Damn. Only two months to be with you, that's not fair." He joked, and she laughed at this. "We better stay in contact this time."

"You bet it." Kaoru nodded. "I'm not losing track of your life ever again." Both flashed a smile to each other before she sighed and left her hands on the pockets of her jacket. "In the meantime, I need all the time in the world to ever get the hang of this. I'll be weird to not have the classes I'm used to after so many years…"

"Relax, I bet they won't go too harsh on you and lil' Shou." He shrugged.

"I hope so. Normal classes are already a pain in the ass."

Adjusting to the classes here will only be off the first couple of days. Adapting isn't hard. But what Kaoru was looking forward the most weren't the classes themselves, but the fact that for a semester she won't be seeing Momoko and Miyako. Not in class, not in the hallways, nowhere. They're in Tokyo, she's here in a big island. Just seeing those two from afar brings memories of her superheroine days, and Kaoru wants nothing more than to leave every single of those memories behind.

And to make things even better, a plus she wasn't expecting, being with Hassleberry once again. Despite being many years since they were kids, and physically he has changed a lot, internally he was still the same kid Kaoru remembers from her childhood. The kid who first approached her n kindergarten, who wanted to be her friend, who didn't mind the fact that she was loud, annoying, and very brute for a girl.

Kaoru smiled while watching the group of friends from afar, now Jaden and Jesse being part of the conversation as they laughed and made jokes. Shou went hours ago to his dorm because he got tired after jumping and talking all day about his deck and during the duel. But even so, she had a good feeling about this next semester. The routine won't be the same even with her brothers around… and she needed a big change in her routine, this will be a good start.

* * *

What do you think for now?

**Coments? Feed back?**


End file.
